Dragon slayer soul mate
by Pinkeminamae
Summary: Natsu has been with his partner/second best friend for four years now. His twenty first birthday is coming up, and for some reason he feels compelled to do something about it. He isn't sure what his instincts are telling him though. He just hopes his friendship survives. Nalu.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Well, I got into another anime. And now I am making a new story! I really love the idea of Nalu, I even had a few grudges against Lizanna (which i instantly felt bad about after her death, but then was happy again once they wrote themselves out of that one.) Here is an interpretation of Natus and Lucy ending up together. It is rated M for a reason folks. Be warned now. I'm not sure how far I am going to take this story, it is more like a short story than a series. Speaking of series, I am currently working on on for Zelda, but I only have ideas for a couple of more chapters. So if anyone is waiting on more for the story please be paitient. I haven't written out anythign and if i dont feel the story, I tend to not write it out. I don't publish anything I feel isn't true to the characters or my interpretation as such. Okay, lets get to the story. **

**Holy smokes folks. I have only had this story up for three days and it already has more views than any other story I have put up. I didn't realize that Fairy Tail was that popular. If you enjoyed this please let me know. This story was a bit different in that I put an action scene in it so I was wondering if yall liked it. Thanks again for reading!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Elfman! Back off!"<p>

"Why don't you come here and make me like a MAN!"

"I will! Ice Make…"

Natsu watched as the two Fairy Tail members duke it out over something or other. Usually he would be right there with them, throwing punches and getting kicked. But lately he couldn't get his mind off of his last mission. It was a success, but it almost was the worse mission of his life. It was simple enough, get rid of a vermin infestation in the town next to Magnolia. He and his favorite partner, Lucy Hartfeila, took the job by themselves. They made quick work of the mice, especially with Happy there. He was very skilled at chasing rats. Just as they job was done and they collected their reward is when everything went wrong.

"Oh, thank you two. I don't know what our city would have done if you hadn't come when you did. We greatly appreciate your sacrifice. And thank you too, strange blue cat."

"The name is Happy."

"GAH! It can talk?"

"Of course he can talk," Natsu replied happily. "He's my best friend. Well, next to Lucy here that is."

"Hi!" Lucy cried as she held her hand up next to her face.

"Huh, she's you best friend is she? Well, here's you reward. One-hundred forty-thousand jewel. And I insist that you stay another night in our lovely city. We would be most appreciative."

"Well alright then!" Natsu exclaimed. "Thanks. Come on Lucy, Happy. Let's get back to the inn and we can take the morning….."

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Happy worriedly asked.

"The morning tr…tr…..train…." Natsu replied with a gulp.

"Oh come on Natsu. Seriously it's only a one hour ride back to the guild. You have dealt with much worse." Lucy soothingly said. She gave him the small smile he loved to see, and he perked up instantly.

* * *

><p>Nothing happened for the remainder of the day. The uneventful evening called for an early retreat, so the team was asleep by eight o'clock. Lucy let Natsu take the bed while she slept in the sleeping bag. The entire week they had been in the town they had switched back and forth with who got the bed, and this night happened to be his turn. Happy slept next to whoever was on the bed. Being a heavy sleeper, he didn't hear the sound of the glass cutting.<p>

Natsu awoke early the next morning, completely rested from the week of vermin chasing. He wasn't looking forward to the day's travel, but he knew it was inevitable. He looked over to see Happy, still sleeping with a bubble floating over his head. He grinned at his life-long friend and turned to see if Lucy was awake. Apparently she had gotten up before him, because the sleeping bag was empty. "_This is strange_," he thought, "_She usually puts the sleeping bag up when she wakes up. She us just that organized_. " Natsu got out of bed and put his pants and vest on, and then proceeded to see if Lucy was anywhere in the apartment. She wasn't in the bathroom, or in the kitchen. He was about to check outside when he noticed a piece of paper taped to the door. Fire started from his ears as he read the message.

_We have the girl. Bring two-hundred thousand jewel to the old warehouse on fifth street. She doesn't have her keys, so don't think she will be able to escape on her own. Don't even think about bringing backup. We will make sure she suffers if you do. Meet at noon. _

Natsu was fuming. He had to concentrate really hard on keeping his fire back so as to not destroy the note. It was the only evidence he had to justify beating the crap out of whoever took her. Back up wasn't necessary. He was fired up enough to take out an entire army. Screw waiting till noon. He was going there now.

Natsu took his time scouting the place. He didn't want to give the enemy the home turf advantage before charging in. Usually his hotheadedness caused him to take unnecessary risks, but not when his friends were involved. He wanted to make sure he could get her safely away before beating the shit out of whoever kidnapped Lucy. He made note of all the available exits, and just as he was about to leave he saw something shinning at him. Taking a second glance he saw a brown pouch with a key ring on it. He instantly recognized it as Lucy's celestial keys. After making sure the room was empty, he stepped in and grabbed the keys. She was going to need those if things got hairy.

Natsu made his way to the main room of the building when he heard a quiet laughing. He spun around to see a dark-clad figure standing on a banister on the other side of the room on the second floor. Just as he was about to strike the figure spoke.

"I should have known a Fairy Tail wizard would be too impatient to wait till the appointed time. O well, I guess we can do this now. Did you bring the jewel?"

"Where's Lucy you bastard?"

"Now, now. I am running this show. First you pay me and then I give you the girl. Isn't that how kidnappings work?"

"Not in my world. Where I come from if you kidnap someone, then you get a beat down."

"Well, by all means. If you want to fight me, go right ahead."

Natsu didn't need any more invitation than that. He riled up his fist and sent a fireball in the bastard's direction. He was knocked off the railing instantly. Natsu jumped up the second floor to see who he was dealing with. The man was slouched against the wall, coughing up blood. Natsu moved to remove the man's mask and opened his eyes wide with shock. It was the mayor who had hired them to rid the town of the rats.

"What the hell man? Is this some kind of joke? What the hell is going on here?"

"Please, please! Don't hurt me. I didn't want to do it, but they made me."

"Stop blabbering and start talking."

"How can I do both?"

"Just shut up and tell me where Lucy is!"

"But which am I supposed to…"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS LUCY?"

"aaahhee….." the man squealed. "She is on Third Street across from the pub. The men holding her are the ones who made me hired you. They told me that if I put up an easy job that a weak wizard would show up and claim the reward. Then when the wizard was about to leave they would rob him. That way it would look like a business expense from the government. But then two wizards showed up, so they came up with the brilliant idea of kidnapping the girl and tried to get more money out of you. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me."

"I would hurt you, but I don't have the time. You can just sit here in pain while I go save my friend."

Natsu turned and walked away when he felt cold eyes on his back. He heard a whisper of 'you'll never make it there' when Natsu snapped his fingers. The knife in the mayor's hand lit up in flames, and he had to drop it because of the burning metal.

"I wouldn't try that again. I have suck-ass aim when I ain't looking."

* * *

><p>Natsu made quick work over to the Third Street building. It was abandoned, and most of the windows were smashed in. He climbed up to the roof via the fire escape, and looked in the top story window to see if he could spot anything unusual. It took him five windows till he heard the familiar screech. It seemed to be coming from one floor down. He quickly made his way to the next floor and found his friend. She was tied up, hands behind her back and feet bound together at the ankles. Her pajamas were still on, but not in a very solid state. There was a brute of a man standing over her, taunting her to give him a show. She had a horrified look on her face, like she was afraid that once she refused he would do whatever he needed to get what he wanted. Natsu had seen enough. He kicked in the window, making sure to send a shard of glass towards Lucy. Yes, it would cut her a bit, but it also would give her a mechanism for getting herself untied. Natsu had other business to attend to.<p>

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing?" Natsu asked the brute.

"None of your business kid. Now run along, this ain't no place for children to be running around."

"What makes you think I am a child? I'll have you know I am older than you grandfather."

"Yeah right kid. Just scram. Unless you want a parting gift before I throw you out of this building."

"Oh! A gift! I love gifts. Well, I love giving gifts anyway. Did you know I brought a gift with me?"

"Huh? What?"

"Yeah. But it's not for you. It's for Lucy."

Natsu turned around to see that Lucy had gotten her arms undone, but she was still working on her ankles. He took out her keys from his pocket and jingled them slightly. She looked up at him, a huge grin crossing her face. It was the brute who broke the silence.

"Oh shit…."

"Open, gate of the Lion. Loke!"

A flash of light shown from the blonde's key. A look of confidence danced across her eyes as her most powerful celestial spirit crossed over. Loke stepped through in his suit and tie, looking a bit smug. He really believed himself to be a ladies man, and his demeanor proved it. But when it came to Lucy and the Fairy Tail Guild, Loke was all business. He was a member, after all.

"Hey Natsu. Did I miss something?"

"Yeah you jerk. Lucy got kidnapped and you didn't do anything."

"What? Was her life in danger?"

"Not my life per-say, but by virginity certainly was." Lucy squeaked out. The statement had an audible effect on both Natsu and Loke. The both turned to the big man with a look of disgust and anger, chiming in at the same time:

"You were going to do WHAT to her?"

"Oh shit," was all the brute seemed to be able to say to his situation. He tried to turn and run, but Loke was at the door already. Loke reared up a huge fist and struck the man in the face, sending him straight into Natsu. He caught him by the neck and turned on the fire. The man screamed loudly as the skin on his neck blistered and seared. Natsu motioned for Loke to move and gave a kick to the man's stomach. He went flying into the hallway and broke through the wall. Both the boys went after him, revving with adrenaline. Natsu wasn't sure how far he was going to take this, and he hoped that there was more in the little group. He was pretty sure that if he didn't back down he might actually kill this man.

Natsu's prayers were answered when he walked into the next room. It led into an antechamber that extended the entire building. He devised that this must be the shell of an old luxury hotel. Shame really, it had so much potential. Oh well, it was going to be a battle ground now. No one messed with Fairy Tail. And in the back of Natsu's mind he kept going over, no one messes with his Lucy.

There were four other members to this 'gang' that devised to kidnap Lucy and steal their reward money. Loke and Natsu made quick work of the majority of the group; only one wizard gave them any real trouble. He was able to dodge their attacks fairy quickly, almost as if he wasn't really there. Natsu's memory kicked in, and her remembered this magic from Jellal. He quickly devised that this guy was a projection and therefore couldn't affect this surroundings. Once the last of the lackeys were defeated Natsu stopped, effectively getting Loke to follow suit. He looked up at the wizard with disgust in his voice.

"I know you aren't really here. Why don't you tell me who you are so I can come kick your ass?"

"Oh well, you're a smart one. My name is Unin. What is yours, Fairy Tail wizard?"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. Son of Igneel. They call me Salamander. You gotta a problem with that?"

"What! The Dragon slayer? What are you doing on such a low paying job?"

"There is no such thing. Magic was meant to help people. The size of the reward isn't the reason we help. It's because we care."

"Hum, well no matter. Looks like I loss this round. I'll be seeing you, Salamander."

With that the man dissipated. Natsu ran up to where he was stand, slinging profanities in the air as he ran.

"Coward. He didn't want to face me. I'll show him. Hey, thanks Loke. It was good fighting with you again."

Natsu turned around to find his partner wasn't there anymore. He looked up and down but couldn't seem him. Just as he was about to take his head away he saw Lucy look down at him with a smile on her face.

"I sent him back. All that energy he was using drained me pretty badly. He said to tell you 'awesome fight man. Gotta do it again sometime.'

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little shaken. You want to come up here and carry me? I don't think I have the strength to walk down all these steps on my own."

"Yeah, I'm coming." He said out loud, but in his head he repeated, 'I'll always be coming, for you.'


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fairy Tail, but I totally want to be a member.**

* * *

><p>"Gray, don't you ever give it a rest?" a female voice cried.<p>

"What, who said that? Ahh!"

"A real man never looks away in a fight."

"O yeah Elfman? A real man always looks away for a pretty lady!"

"What?"

"Ha! Got you!"

Elfman lied on the floor, stars circling his eyes. Gray was standing over him, triumphant in his underwear, as always. Natsu couldn't help but be a little upset over the outcome. Yeah girls were pretty, but was it really worth it to get so distracted that you lose a fight? The women here were beautiful, but Natsu had grown up with most of them. The ones older than him seemed like mothers and the ones his age were his sisters. He could see them completely naked and never think twice about it. It was almost like seeing Gray naked, which was a sight everyone in the guild had seen on many occasions. Na, Natsu just didn't understand why these guys got so worked up over the girls around here.

"Seriously, do you have to pick a fight every day? You have to be tired of getting your ass handed to you on a silver platter all the time."

"Oh come on Luce. You know I win the fights I am in. Especially against Natsu."

The sound of his name made Natsu's head shoot up. That's when he saw her. She was wearring the outfit she had when they first met, a white tank top with blue trim and a blue miniskirt. Her blonde hair was up on a half pony tail and tied to the side. Her face was contorted in a sigh, her hand rubbing her forehead. Okay, he had to admit, maybe there was one girl here that could distract him. He never would admit it, though.

"Did you hear me Natsu? I said I could kick your ass! Come over here and fight me!" Gray said, trying hard to taunt him into a fight. Natsu was feeling down, but seeing Lucy made him want to fight. Almost as if he needed to prove himself. He knew it was silly, but he didn't care. Getting out some energy would be good for him.

"Alright, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Nastu answered. He walked over to Gray and was about to throw a punch when a hand on his chest stopped him. His adrenaline blinded his vision, so he didn't notice at first who had moved to stop him. Once it wore off he was shocked to see Lucy's hand square on his chest. It took everything in his power to keep himself from blushing. As it was, he could feel a nosebleed coming on.

"No. You two are not fighting today. Natsu has been through enough in the past week. You can just cool it for a few days Gray. If you want to beat something up, I suggest you take a job that requires violence."

"Awe dammit Lucy. I've got all this pent up aggression and I need to get it out. Elfman was too easy a target. Natsu will give me a much better challenge."

"I don't care."

"Come on Natsu, you can get pass her. Just push her arm off of your chest and let's brawl!"

Natsu was barely aware that Gray was still challenging him. It wasn't like Lucy had never touched him before, it was just that, well, it was like a long buried need was surfacing. He looked at her face that was turned towards Gray's with a argument on her lips. Her lips were very red and very plump. He wondered what they felt like. He almost reached his hand up to feel them when he heard Gray's plea to remove Lucy's hand from his chest. He looked at the ice wizard and understood what he was saying. He thought it was Lucy's hand that kept him from fighting. But that wasn't it at all. It was Lucy herself. Her pleas for them to cool off were working on him. His aggression had died down at hearing her voice. He grabbed her wrist, letting his hand linger for a bit longer than was proper, and moved it off of his chest. With a sigh he spoke,

"Go get a job Gray. I am going to go rest. Lucy's right, its been a long week."

"What? The great Salamander, turning down a fight? I never thought I would see the day."

"I ain't turning down this fight. I'm rescheduling it. I'll let you know when I want to continue."

With that Natsu left the guild hall. He put his hands in his pockets and started the walk to the boy's dorm. He hated it there. Sure, there was always a man to punch, but it was killer at night when you wanted to sleep. That's why he snuck into Lucy's apartment so much. He could actually get sleep there. There was also the bonus of seeing her, but he never let her know that.

Natsu unlocked his dorm room and stepped in. There wasn't much going on in here. He had a bed and some weights. The only modification he had done was to put fireproof walls and furniture in the room. Last thing he needed was to cause the whole boy's dorm to go up in smoke. That would cause way too much work for him to clean up later. The way it was now if he started a fire, it wouldn't spread and he could eat it quickly. He really hadn't thought of the idea, master suggested it.

This day he was very grateful for the fireproofing. He seemed to be heating up at every tip of his body. He didn't know why this was. He grazed his fingers along a piece of paper on his desk and he could see the soot forming on the page. He always had control over his fire, but recently it seemed if he got worked up then the fire tried to break free. He tried meditation, but his mind would always wonder and he body lit up. He knew what thoughts were causing the heat, and it wasn't like they were unpleasant.

Nastu striped his bed of their sheets to reveal the fireproof mattress. He laid down and let his mind wander. He visualized his newest best friend in front of him, smiling just for him. She was in an over sized shirt, which he instantly recognized as one of his. She bent over, bringing her face ever so close to his. As soon as the gap was small enough Nastu leaned forward and felt her lips with his. Her room temperate lips reacted to his superheated ones, causing her to back away. His visual showed her looking repulsed and scared of him, calling him a monster.

At this point Natsu didn't want to hold the vision any longer, so he snapped his lids back open. Looking back at his bed he saw were his body had tried burn through. He didn't know if he caught completely on fire, but he was sure that if his vision had gotten any hotter he would have too.

* * *

><p>Natsu found himself back at the guild, ready to have a drink. He usually didn't drink alcohol, but he had to get this (her) out of his mind. He wanted so bad to tell her what was going on, but he knew what her reaction would be. She didn't want to be burned, literally, any more than the next girl. Plus he wasn't willing to do that do her anyway. It was a lost cause. He was utterly depressed when his fellow dragon slayer sat beside him.<p>

"You look terrible. Did someone shit in your cheerios?" Gajeel asked.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing. Forget I asked."

The two sat there for five minutes in silence, both sipping on their drinks. Gajeel tried again at a conversation.

"So, I heard something interesting today."

"Oh yeah, what was that?"

"I heard your birthday is tomorrow."

"Damn, I thought no one knew about that."

"Yeah well, it's a good thing I found out."

"What the fuck does it matter to you when my birthday is?"

"You're going to be twenty-one, right?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, if you don't want to know what happens to a dragon slayer on their twenty-first birthday then I will be going."

His statement caught Natsu's attention. He spun around quickly and grabbed Gajeel's arm, turning him to face him. "Where can we talk?"

* * *

><p>Out passed the border of Magnolia, two dragon slayers sat on a rock overlooking the town. The sitting platform had only recently been made thanks to a heated debated between a certain ice make wizard and an armored goddess. Natsu waited for Gajeel to speak, but when he said nothing the boy spoke.<p>

"Do you know whats been going on with me?"

"It's not like I stalk you. But I have a pretty good guess."

"Take a shot."

"You're having a hard time controlling your fire, right?"

"Yep."

"And you also have a hard time controlling your mind, right?"

"Right on the money there."

"Same thing happened to me. Except with metal and not fire."

"Did you, um, well…"

"Fantasize?"

"Holy shit. What is happening?"

"Ha. That makes me feel better. I was hoping I wasn't the only freak in this guild. Ya, my mind was constantly on it too."

"Damn. Anyone specific?"

"Yeah. Levy."

"Seriously? I mean, I knew you two had feelings, but did you really?"

"Hell yeah. We try to keep it on the down low though. It seems rather awkward for her. Even though her partners seemed to have moved on when we were gone, she still senses that they still have feelings for her. She doesn't want to break their hearts."

"That's gotta suck for you."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, do you love her, or it just for the sex?"

"Well, at first I really need the sex, as you can tell for yourself. But I slowly realized that the reason I wanted her for it was because my soul was drawn to hers. Am I making any sense?"

"Yeah, you actually are. But there is a problem."

"What's that."

"Well, metal can crush things, but fire can burn. What if I hurt her? What if I burn her?"

"Don't fret. That is actually why it is important that you take care of something before tomorrow."

"What is that?"

"Dude, for lack of a better term, you gotta make fantasy a reality before your birthday. If not, then it will be extremely hard for you to every be able to control your fire magic again."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Have you noticed that whoever this girl is has a calming power over you yet?"

"Damn. Yeah."

"That is exactly what your spirit needs. The dragon slayer spirit gets more and more out of control the longer it is in a human, or so I think. Your 'soul mate' is the one who can keep this rage in check. At least, that is what I have experienced. If it weren't for Levy, I am pretty sure you would have to hold me in an indestructible cage for the rest of my life. Same will go for you."

"But how does having sex help the situation."

"Again I am guessing, but I think it has something to do with animal instincts. Kind of like mating to claim what is yours."

Natsu lowered his head into his hands. This was all too much to take in at once. He has to find a way to have sex with the love of his life before tomorrow, and do it with her consent. That was a hard enough task in and of itself, let alone the injury it could cause him if she took it the wrong way.

"Damn, this shit is deep. How the hell am I supposed to explain this all to her and get this done tonight? I mean, she has a choice in all of this. If she doesn't want me, who am I to tell her what to do?"

"Again, I don't know about whoever yours is, but it comes back to the soul mate thing. She should be drawn to you too. She may not even know it yet, but it should be there. It was with us."

"Alright dude. Thanks. I'm glad you got to me in time."

"No problem. Oh, and Natsu?"

"Yeah."

Natsu had no time to react when a punch came at his face. After taking a moment to gather his composure, he revved his hand back and sent a punch flying at Gajeel. The two kept up the fist fight until they were drawing some blood. At that point Gajeel started laughing.

"Ha, I think this will do."

"What the hell did you punch me for?"

"Cause we can't have people thinking we came all this way out into the middle of nowhere to have a heart to heart. No way man. I ain't taking the gossip that would start if they thought we wanted to be alone."

"Alright, alright. I get your point. Let's head back to Fairy Tail. I got a celestial wizard to see."

"I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"You want in Lucy's pants."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Okay, so this is where I am stopping this story. I think three chapters are enough for a short story. This chapter might be a pretty long one though, I am going to write a lot of stuff in it. But be warned, this is why they story is rated M. I hope you enjoy. In case anyone is wondering where happy is, he is on a mission with patherlily, charle, and wendy. I didn't mention it in the story but there you are.**

* * *

><p>Natsu and Gajeel made their way down the street towards their guild. It was starting to get dark outside and the lights from inside their second home were lighting up the hall. Gajeel gave Natsu a pat on the back and a smiled before walking into the place first. Natsu just stood there frozen. He didn't know what he was going to do. He knew she was just on the other side of the door, but it wasn't like she was waiting for him. He took a deep breath and opened the over sized door.<p>

He instantly saw the object of his affection, laughing it up with her friends Levy and Erza. Gray was sitting on the other side of the table, nursing a sore lip. He didn't know who punched him, but he really hoped it had been Lucy. She had grown so much since the day he found her. She wanted so badly to become a Fairy Tail wizard. Not just anyone could get into Fairy Tail, but he knew the second he saw her that she would fit right in. Now here she sat, strong and beautiful. She was ranked up there as one of the best in the guild, teamed with the strong and the best. His heart soared to see her so happy.

As soon as he walked into the guild all on eyes were on him. He could tell even though they were trying to be subtle about it. Most just turned their gazes towards him, while very few actually turned their heads. It was strange to have so many people notice his entrance. He had been around so long that it was nothing for him to come in at any time of day. He walked in further and noticed Erza and Levy look up at him, smiles spreading across their faces. He didn't understand what was going on. Lucy soon noticed that their sights were set on someone behind her, so she turned to face him. She had a quizzed look on her face, as if she too didn't understand what all the attention on Natsu was about. Lucy stood and ran over to him.

"Natsu! Why didn't you mention your birthday is tomorrow? And what the hell happened to your face? You and Gajeel didn't get into a fight did you?"

"O yeah, sorry. We didn't plan it, but you know how it goes. Two dragon slayers can't be in the same room as each other without taking a swing or two."

"Now I know that is a lie. You get along with Wendy just fine."

"She is twelve. Plus, she doesn't piss me off every chance she gets."

"Whatever. Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

"Huh?"

Before he knew it he was being dragged out of the guild hall and into the street. As soon as he got his bearings he started to walk on his own. Lucy still held onto his hand as they walked. This was going smoother than he thought it would. But he had to remind himself that she was only going to dress his wounds, not his soul.

"Lucy, were are you taking me?"

"To my place. I've got some bandages in the bathroom for your head. In case you didn't notice, you are bleeding."

"Oh, uh, no, I didn't notice. Thanks."

"No problem. Plus, we have to discuss what you want for your birthday!"

"I don't want anything."

"Aw, come on! You always insist on getting me a present. The least I could do is get you a present this year. I never knew when your birthday was before."

"Speaking of that, how did you find out?"

"Levy told me. Said it was a pretty important birthday for a dragon slayer. I asked her why, but she said she couldn't tell me. She said you could fill me in. Hell, even Erza tried to get the reason out of her. She shut up real tight. Do you have any idea what she was talking about?"

"Uh, well, dammit."

"What's wrong?"

"Yeah, I know what she was talking about."

"Well? Tell me. "

"I don't think you want to know."

"What could be so bad that you can't tell me? Levy seemed really excited about it. "

"I'm sure she was."

They walked a few more blocks without any words. Natsu just didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to come out and tell her. Should he start with the situation he was in? Or maybe he should confess that he loved her first? Yeah, that sounded like the better route. But what if she thought he only said that so that he could get her in bed? Dammit! This night was going to be a nightmare.

"So, what were you and Gajeel doing when he sucker punched you?" Lucy asked.

"How do you know he sucker punched me?"

"I saw you today. You were very down. I don't think you had it in you to start a fight, even if you wanted to."

"Man, you are perceptive. You want the truth?"

"Well of course I want the truth."

"He was telling my why my twenty-first birthday was so special." Natsu enunciated special like a whinny school girl.

"Seriously? You mean you didn't know anything till he told you? Then how did Levy know?"

"Lucy, I have a lot to tell you."

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lucy made their way up to her bathroom. Lucy proceeded to get the items she needed to properly bandage his head. Natsu took a seat in the desk chair in her bedroom. He had to mentally prepare himself for the bombshell he was about to drop on Lucy.<p>

"Okay, I'll bandage and you talk."

"Well, where do you want me to start?"

"Where do you think is appropriate?"

"Hm. I guess I'll mention why Levy is so well informed. She knows tomorrow is special because Gajeel turned twenty-one last year."

"Oh. Okay. But why would Levy…"

"Lucy, she is your best friend. Are you seriously telling me you don't know she and Gajeel are dating?"

"What?!"

"Yeah, I didn't know till tonight either. Kind of a shocker if I do say so myself."

"You have got to be kidding me. He is so big. And she is so tiny."

"I'm pretty sure they couldn't help it. Apparently they are soul mates."

"Well that is a little lovey-dovey."

"Not how Gajeel told me. Apparently soul mates exist for dragon slayers. It's part of the animal instinct."

"Wow. Damn. I guess I feel good for Levy. Having found a real soul mate, and in someone as strong as Gajeel. I'm kinda jelous."

"Why?"

"Well, it would be nice to know that the person you are with is tied to you from some unseen force. It's really romantic."

"Yeah, romantic."

"What's got you so down Natsu."

Natsu rolled his eyes under his lids. He was so scared about the conversation he was about to have with this woman. She thought it was romantic? How could being tied to a monster be romantic? He was disgusted with himself for even thinking about it.

"Natsu! Are you okay? You are burning up!"

Natsu opened his eyes and realized he was losing control again. He looked straight at Lucy and instantly calmed down. She was like a drug that washed away the heat and pain. He had to have her. He just prayed to whatever god there may be that she wanted the same thing.

"Lucy, this is going to be the hardest thing I have ever done, so please listen to me. Let me finish what I have to say before you react. Okay?"

Lucy dropped her hand from his head and looked at him with all seriousness. She could see in his eyes the pain this thought was causing him, it mirrored in her own eyes.

"Okay. Just get it off your chest Natsu."

"Gajeel turned twenty-one last year, and that is when he figured out he needed Levy."

"He needed…"

"Please Lucy."

"Oh, sorry."

"Yes, he needed her. Apparently when a human dragon slayer turns twenty-one their powers become too hard to handle. Just like what you just saw, I almost set off flames without trying. It's been going on for a few weeks now, but I can say I have been feeling the effects for around a year."

"Oh god Natsu! Why did you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't know that there was anything to really worry about."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"That is where this gets complicated. You see, Gajeel needed Levy because they are soul mates. Just her presences makes it easier for Gajeel to control himself. She has a calming effect on him. Probably from the love they share. You see, uh, well…"

Lucy looked at him with confusion for a while. Suddenly it occurred to her what he was saying. Her eyes widened with her discovered knowledge.

"Wait, are you saying that I have that effect on you?"

"Yes Luce. You do. Didn't you notice it today?"

"Huh?"

"When I was about to fight Gray, you put your hand on me. I lost all interest in the fight. My only thought was on you."

Lucy went from being on her knees to sitting on her bottom. She had a look of bewilderment on her face. She stared right at Natsu, but it was as if she couldn't see him. Natsu just sat there, looking right back at her. The silence stretched on for a few minutes before she was able to speak.

"So, I'm your soul mate, is that what you are saying?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because, it's not like you got the choice in this situation. I fell in love with you and you didn't have a say in it."

"Fell, in, love?"

"Yeah."

"Oh Natsu."

Lucy started crying right there. Her hands were in her face as she tried to hide the tears. Natsu immediately left the chair and knelt in front of the blonde, hugging her close to him. He kept with a string of apologies as she cried.

"Natsu, why do you keep saying you're sorry?"

"Because I am. I hate that I hurt you like this."

"You haven't hurt me Natsu."

He sat up with her comment. She wiped the last of her tears from her face and looked at him. Her eyes were puffy and she had a small smile on her face.

"Natsu, I'm crying because this is a lot to take in. But I am not hurt, in fact, I am happy. I have been thinking about you a lot recently too. I never let my imagination get too wild though. I wasn't sure how you felt about me, and I didn't want to get my hopes up."

Natsu returned her smile and resumed hugging her. She cried some more, but the sobs sounded more joyous than heartbroken. He was content to keep her there in his arms for the rest of the night when it occurred to him what exactly had to be done.

"Uh, Lucy. There is one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"You see, well, from what Gajeel told me, uh,"

"You can tell me."

"Well, in order to insure that I don't lose control of my fire magic, I have to make love to you."

"What?!"

Lucy was standing now. A shocked look spread across her features and she used her hands to cover her chest.

"I'm sorry. That came out why more blunt than it needed to. You see, I am bursting with magic energy and I have to let it out. I can either turn into a living fireball or well, I think you know the other option."

"Sorry about my reaction. That was just so sudden." Luce said as she sat down on her bed. "So you are telling me that I get a soul mate and loss my virginity all in the same night?"

"If it's any consolation, the same things are happening to me."

"You're a virgin?"

"Yep. Never met a girl I wanted like that. That was until you came along."

"Well, that does make me feel better. But I still don't know how to go about this. I mean, sure I have read it in books. But that is nothing compared to real life."

Natsu sat down next to her on the bed. He wasn't sure either how to do this. He decided to go with his gut and turned to the blonde. He grabbed her chin with his hand and brought it closer to him. She willingly complied and the lips met. She was extremely soft, like silk if he had to compare. Their kiss stayed for only mere seconds, though it felt like hours. When breathing was something they couldn't ignore anymore they parted, only to look deep into each other eyes.

"Your lips, they are very warm Natsu."

Dammit, he was hoping that wouldn't happen. He was prepared for her to run away when she grabbed his face and brought it back to hers.

"I like the warmth." She said between the kisses. This turned Natsu on more than even he could expect. He went full force into the kiss, eventually opening his mouth for her. She quickly got the hint and opened her own. Nastu slid his tongue into hers ever so slightly. She tasted wonderful. He guessed she had apple juice for dinner because he could taste sweet sugar on her. He got up from his sitting position and put on knee on the bed, never breaking contact. His hands were securely on her checks as he pushed her down on the mattress. He had slept there many nights, sometimes even when her in the bed with him. Usually she had no clue he was there. This night it was all too evident that they were together.

Once she was laying on her back Natsu pulled away. She was so beautiful that he couldn't contain himself. He lowered his mouth back to her lips, but only gave a soft kiss before moving to her neck. She arched her head back so as to give him more room to kiss, to which he greatly appreciated. As he was kissing her neck his hands felt along the sides of her body. They came to rest on her top shirt button. He quickly undid it and proceeded to the next one. This shirt had around six buttons, but Natsu was able to undo them all with haste. He lifted his lips from her neck and asked her if this was alright. She nodded in agreement and let Natsu spread her shirt open. She didn't have a bra on underneath (most likely she couldn't find one in her size,) so Natsu got the full picture immediately. She was beautiful.

He put his arm around her back and helped her to sit so that her shirt could come all the way off. While in the sitting position she took advantage and slipped Natsu's vest off. He was bare-chested except for his scarf. Normally the boy never took it off, but he knew that if she was going to show him her body he was going to do the same. He unwrapped his scarf and laid it down gently on the floor next to the bed. She looked up at him with surprise, but he assured her that it was alright. He punctuated his resolve by kissing her on the mouth once again, and he didn't stop. His hands traced every inch of her face and hers memorized his abdominal muscles. Both were bucking each other with the sensual touches they were causing until Lucy spoke.

"Natsu, your fingers."

"What about them?"

"They are warm."

"Oh. Sorry."

"No, don't be. I like it."

Another shockwave racked through Natsu's body as she said the words. He was about to tear the rest of her clothes off when an idea came to him. He moved to the side of her, granting a moan from the female. Natsu just laughed as he rested his hand on her stomach. He asked her if she liked it. When she responded, he turned the heat up just a bit. His fingers were warm enough to equal a hot springs bath. She moaned loudly at this. He started to massage her stomach and her breast with one hand as he removed her skirt and panties. As he grabbed her underwear he noticed that they were soaked to the bone. He brought is hand to his nose and smelled. His animal instincts kicked in as he recognized the scent. It was of a woman who was begging a male to enter her. He had to use a lot of restraint to keep himself there. His arousal was protesting against his underwear. It was red hot and throbbing to get some action. He told it to just hang on and wait. He was going to make this good for her too.

As soon as Natsu sense she had gotten used to the temperature of his hands, he turned up the heat again. Now they equaled the burning sting of candle wax. He wanted to see just how far she loved his fire. He brought just one finger down to her torso. She instantly bucked at the touch and arched her back. She screamed his name with the movement. He pulled his hand away from her stomach, afraid he might have hurt her. She looked at him with a painful longing in her eyes, "More."

Natsu understood and brought finger back to her stomach. This time he touched her and made a line from under her breast to the top of her slit. She bucked wildly to the hot touch. He could tell she was enjoying every moment of it. Her hands balled up the sheets and her face was contorted. His name left her lips with every touch. He played with her nipples with his superheated fingers, and if he didn't know any better he would think she had an orgasm right then and there. She was nearly begging when he put his hand between her legs. She shrieked and jumped, unable to hold herself down. Natsu took his cooled hand and held her stomach down while his fired up hand went to work. He noticed when he touched a certain spot that she whimpered, so he kept rubbing there.

She started to get worked up to the point of bursting when he removed his fingers. Lucy just looked at him, her face pleading. He gave her a quick apologetic smile before standing up. She rose up on her elbows to see what he was doing. He undid his belt and slid it off of him. This allowed his pants to fall freely, leaving his underwear as the only obstacle. Lucy sat up on the bed and stood, walking towards Natsu. She grabbed the hem of his shorts and pulled them down and her along with them. Natsu's eyes widened as he realized what she was going to do. He reached behind him to see if there was something for him to hold onto, but to no avail. He was going to have to stand on his own to legs for this.

Natsu watched as Lucy's hand wrapped around his cock. His head instantly fell backwards with the contact. She started out slowly stroking his member, making sure to apply ever so slight pressure. Natsu was sure he couldn't take anymore when the warmest, wettest sensation enveloped him. He looked down to see Lucy's mouth around his dick. His body was on fire, and not the kind he was used to. He wanted to badly to put his hand on her head and pump into her, but he restrained himself. He would get his turn in due time. For now he just wanted to enjoy the feeling of her tonged on him. She sucked and licked and sucked and he almost couldn't take it. His knees were shaking and his muscles were rocking.

Almost as is she sensed he was close, Lucy backed off his dick and stood to face him. His eyes had fire in him as he picked her up and raced her back to her bed. He had enough of the teasing; he needed to get this out of his system now. With a quick kiss Natsu positioned himself at her opening and starting his motions. First his head broke through, and then another inche. After about three strokes he felt her walls break. Lucy gasped and bucked, unable to hold back. Natsu kept up with pumping while checking to make sure Lucy was alright. She gave no sign she was in pain so he kept up his rhythm. Lucy didn't hold back any of the screams she wanted to get out now. Her moaning was sure to be heard down the street. Natsu didn't care. Actually, he got off on the fact that this woman was screaming for him. His name left her lips several times as he kept pumping. A fire was roaring inside of him, and he couldn't get enough of it. His pumps got faster and faster and her screaming got higher and higher until the both went over the edge. Her walls pumped his member hard for all his juices while subsequently covering him in her own. His arms were encircled around her heard as they came, their foreheads touching. The rocked together for a few minutes that felt like days. When the bliss of the after effects came on, Natsu pulled out of her and lay next to her. He never let his grip go from her for a second. She was his now, and no one was ever going to touch her like he did ever again. They stay in that exact same spot for the remainder of the night, and hell, most of the next day.

* * *

><p>Natsu walked into the guild hall that evening, not expecting the welcome. Every one that wasn't out on missions was there wearing pointy hats and screaming 'happy birthday.' Natsu smiled wide and went to join in the party. For once he was glad to be able to have a birthday party. All the girls gave him hugs, especially Lucy. The agreed not to mention to anyone just how far they went last night, but they certainly would act more like a couple in public. He gave her a kiss when she came up to him and everyone in the guild stopped. As soon as he was done kissing her the entire guild cheered and whistled. A few 'I told you sos' and 'you owe me five bucks' flew around the room. Natsu didn't care. He had the one thing he wanted, her.<p>

Natsu felt a hand grab his shoulder and pull him to the back of the guild hall. As soon as he was done being dragged he looked around to see who took him away from his party. He wasn't surprised to see Gajeel, but seeing Gray made him a bit nervous. He sized the two men up and wondered if he could take them both without getting caught.

"Simmer down man," Gray retorted when he saw the fierce look in Natsu's eyes. "We just wanted to congratulate you on finally getting up the balls to fuck Lucy."

"What did you say? How the hell did you know about that? Gajeel, you didn't tell him, did you?"

"Hell no. Why the fuck would I tell someone something like that? I ain't no gossiping chick."

"Then how did you know?"

"Seriously dude. You must be some sort of beast."

"What?"

Gajeel took out a lacrama and handed it to Natsu. "Here, next time you to have fun, place this spell in the fireplace. It will make wherever you are soundproof."

"Soundproof? What, was your pervy ass spying on us last night?"

"Nope. I was in my dorm trying to sleep."

"Your dorm? But it's at least two miles from Lucy's apartment."

"Like I said, you must be some sort of beast to make that chick scream that loud."


End file.
